


I'd come back to you

by i_love_christy



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Other, Smut, SubJungkook, domJimin, gift for jeju, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_christy/pseuds/i_love_christy
Summary: Jeon Jungkook a boy with big dreams which he is trying to fulfill with his boyfriend together his boyfriend Park Jimin is 2 years older than him who is trying his best to help his boyfriend through all this hard time. What will Jimin do when his boyfriend had gone missing??_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"doesn't matter where we are I'd always come back to you"-Park Jimin"i though we had no secrets hyung guess i was wrong wasn't …. i??"-Jeon Jungkook
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	I'd come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language if there are any mistakes please correct me.. :)

Jeon Jungkook is not very rich and not very poor to sum it all up he is happy with all he have right now a loving boyfriend a roof over his head his friends and family and food to fill their stomach. He does have big dreams he wants to become a director for which he is studying right now even though he still have his last year left to perfect in his studies. He have been in a relationship with park jimin for 2 years now and the story of how they met is quite interesting... a smile unconsciously appears on Jungkook's face when he recalls back to it..

♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞ ⚛》》»»»◈«««《《⚛ ♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥*♡∞:｡.｡♥

Jungkook was walking to his classes after saying goodbye to his childhood friend names Hoseok who goes to a different university 2 blocks away from this one. No Jungkook is not new here and neither this is his first day. He enters his first class which is photography, he loves photography he always had a passion for it. He vividly remember how he used to take his father's camera and took photos of the sky, even though they were not the best pictures his parents knew he had a passion for photography and supported him because what does even a parent want more than his child's? so now here he is today in his dream university he always wanted to study in. 

He entered the class and took his seat the seat beside him was empty but there was this bag which was quite.... artistic?? would that be the word?? it was blue in color and some batches on the front and some stickers it was quite artistic. He shook his head and focused back when he heard the professor enter the class. 

"So i am very happy that you guys made it to the second semester in this university but things will not be easy from there just because you are studying artistic things doesn't mean it would be easy i would like you all to focus on everything i say and there will be frequent projects given from this semester... i hope we made it clear so we should start our first class of the second semester" 

"that's quite some words isn't it...?? why does everybody think that things like these i mean artistic things are for fun? i mean we do take it seriously" Jungkook thought as he huffed.

"So for the first project this year i would like to assign you partners the list will be out tomorrow and you will have 2 months to do this project...but...i will assign you all with your seniors"

"SENIORS?!! IS HE FUCKING KIDDING ME??!!" Jungkook though don't get him wrong it's not like he hates his seniors but like it's the first project of the semester like hell.

The class ended as Jungkook made his way out totally forgetting about the 'artistic' bag he found in the class. his phone suddenly rang as he picked it up.

"yo gukk you down for some drinks tonight??"

"sure namjoon-hyung it's not like I've got something better to do"

"yea i forgot to tell you that tae is back in Korea so i was planning on inviting him too"

"yo what?!! taebitch is back?!!?"

"LANGUAGE MISTER!!" Jungkook heard jin's voice from the background.

"you didn't tell me you were with jin hyung -_-"

"ohh just leave that and yea he is back and i was thinking on inviting him so you better be here on time"

"yea hyung i'll be there on time but i will talk to you later i have to go to my class"

"bye gukk"

"bye hyung"

Jungkook hung up the phone and grabbed his book and went to his next class.

»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶͙⊱••✩••̩̩͙⊰•͙⊱••✩••̩̩͙⊰• AFTER HIS CLASSES ͙»̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶͙⊱••✩••̩̩͙⊰•

"oh lord finally done with the day but honestly this semester sucks i already got like 5 projects on the first day dudes got no chill" Jungkook muttered as he waited outside for his hyung to pick him up as they are flat mates.

"yo gukk here!" Hoseok shouted making some people head turn towards him but can't blame them hobi was quite popular in his university as well as some other unis too

"coming" Jungkook muttered under his breath pulled up his hoodie ducked his head and made his way to the car don't get him wrong but he is more like a person who loves to live in the shadows

"what's with that?" hoseok asked as Jungkook cocked a brow.

"what?"

"with that grumpy face gukk for gods sake i've knows you when you were still in diapers"

"for your information when i was in diapers you were in diapers too" jungkook retorted with a scoff.

"yeah yeah whatever don't change the topic and did you know tae came back to koura??" hoseok asked obviously with a blinding smile.

"yea i talked with namjoon hyung they are planning to go out for drinks tonight"

"yea i jin hyung called me too guess we gonna get trashed today huh??" hoseok said laughing making jungkook smile too.

"guess that's true...also you would be extra happy wouldn't you be??" jungkook said in a teasing tone as hoseok blushed

"shut up i'm already dating yoongi"

"oh come on i know you have crush on tae since he moved to Seoul beside your apartment" Jungkook said rolling his eyes

"yea i HAD a crush on him right now i'm happy with my boyfriend you bitch" hoseok laughed.

"yea yea whatever helps you sleep at night"

"touché"

"shut up for now and let's get ready yea?" hoseok said as he parked the car and they made their way to their apartment.

✂✂✂✂┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉AFTER GETTING READY┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉✂✂✂✂✂✂

"i'm ready hyung how much more??" Jungkook asked after checking the time in his phone

"a sec gukk"

"why are you getting ready like you are going on a date??"

"what i am not :/"

"why are you lying hyung there is no point and honestly you should talk to yoongi hyung about it before someone takes you crush and boyfriend away.

"why are you saying i like tae when i clearly- you know what just get in the car we need to hurry"

"so what are you planning to do?? get laid tonight with yoongi hyung and tae or what?" jungkook said as hoseok groaned.

"you know honestly i don't know why are you even my friend."

"cause you love me." Jungkook said with a smug face

♛♛♛｡･:*｡･:*IN THE CLUB｡･:*｡･:*♛♛

"JUNGKOOK!!! HERE!!" jin shouted as soon as he saw both of them

"yo jin hyung namjoon and yoongs" hobi greeted everyone and took his seat beside yoongi

"hi hobi it's been a long time isn't it?" namjoon said.

"it is not my fault that you and jin hyung moved in and started working"

"guess you can say that but we have a announcement to make"

"announcement??" jungkook asked

"yea let tae and his friend come first"

"friend??" everyone asked at the same time

"i forgot to tell you didn't i?" namjoon asked scratching the back of his neck

"joonie why are you so clumsy-" jin said but his words got cut off

"YOO!! JUNGFUCK IS THAT YOU?!" they all turned towards the source of the voice and they saw tae

"YASS taebitch forgot me??" jungkook asked back as they did their 'official' handshake

"how can i forget you fucktard!!" tae said laughing as well as hugging other members

While tae was talking to other members jungkook eyes wandered towards a figure just behind tae as soon as he really saw the mans feature under the dim lights of the club his breath hitched jungkook can swear he has never seen a more beautiful person that jungkook has ever seen blue hair pretty eyes cute button nose and plum lips oh how jungkook would love to nibble on them- "nonononononono think about something else think about something else he can be tae's boyfriend jungkook"

Meanwhile hobi hugged tae smiling brightly which turned a little dim when he looked at the boy behind him thinking that the boy might be tae's boyfriend

"guys meet jimin, jimin meet my friends".

"hi jimin i'm namjoon this is jin and there are the couple yoongi and hoseok and that right in front of you is jungkook."

"nice to meet you all-"

"what the fuck why didn't anyone told me that suga and hobi hyung were dating i was gone for 2 years guys" tae said pouting making everyone chuckle as hobi and yoongi gave a very nervous chuckle and we know the reason why

"i told jin hyung to tell you we didn't have your contact as you changed your number"' suga replied

"i told- oh wait nevermind i told joon" jin replied glaring at namjoon as namjoon cheekily smiled back.

And that was the first day jungkook met his boyfriend and he have no idea that how can he love this boy so much

**Author's Note:**

> soooo..... i hope you liked this <3 it's my first time posting on Ao3 so if something is weird just go with the flow lmao


End file.
